


Three Years Worth

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stoic [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Three Years Worth

* * *

Sam was furious. Dean, and Bobby, had know about him having a son. Neither said anything. He furrowed his brow. The letter said the boy was three. How was that possible? He would have been conceived when he was soulless. Dean had told him that you’d left, but clearly, he was hiding a lot. 

* * *

The next morning, Sam was sitting at the table, the letter and picture in front of him. Jaw clenched, he looked over then he heard Bobby. “What’s the matter with you?” Bobby asked, and then he saw what Sam had. “ _Balls_.” He grumbled. Turning, he went and woke up Dean. “What’s the matter with you, ya idjit?!” He asked, slapping Dean in the back of the head when he sat up.

“I know I’ve done a lot of stupid shit in my life, so you’re going to have to narrow that down.”

“Get downstairs. **_Now_**.” He barked, storming out. Moving to his study, he didn’t say anything as he passed the angry Sam. Finding an old cigar box, he sighed. “Here.” He said, dropping it on the table. “Three years worth of letters, and pictures.”

Sam’s eyes shot to Bobby just as Dean walked in the room. “How many other letters, Dean?” He asked.

Dean shook his head. “What?” He asked, still groggy.

Getting up, he grasped the picture and letter. He shoved it into Dean’s chest, hard enough to make him stumble. “How. Many. Others?” He asked once again.

Looking at what Sam had shoved at him, he groaned. “Fuck.” He breathed. “None, Sam. This was the first.”

“Funny, because _Bobby_ has three years worth.”

Dean looked at the man he saw as a father, who nodded. “Started with a birth announcement. Kept gettin’ ‘em.” he shrugged, motioning to the cigar box. “Pictures, letters, things Colt ‘drew’.”

“His name is _Colt_?” Sam asked, tearing up.

Bobby moved over to the box and dumped it out. Seeing the baby blue birth announcement, he picked it up and handed it to him. Sam took it and looked at the picture of his newborn son.

 _Colton Samuel Winchester_  
February 5, 2013  
7 lbs 5 oz, 21 in

He swallowed, no longer holding back the tears. “I have a son, and neither of you thought to tell me? Never brought it up? **_THREE YEARS_**!” He yelled, feeling like he’d been punched in the stomach.

Dean ran his hand through his hair. “That was on me. I thought about finding her when you got your soul back, but the look on her face the last time I saw her held me back.”

Sam looked to the table, moving over to look at the various pictures- birthdays, Christmas, Easter, the beach, and others. “She obviously didn’t leave when I went in the pit. What happened?”

“A lot. You may want to sit.” Dean suggested.

“I’ll leave you boys to it.” Bobby walked by, giving Dean a pat on the back.

Once they were alone, Dean started. “I told her to be careful around you. You didn’t give a fuck what happened to her. Slept with other women, would go missing for days, shit like that. Then she told you she was pregnant. You told her you weren’t sure what she wanted from you. To do whatever she wanted, that you didn’t care.” He said as he sat down. “And that’s not even the worst of it.”

Sam was sobbing. “Tell me.”

* * *


End file.
